Mondays
Warning This may contain Spoilers Before School Instead of waking, scared of the alarm clock, he was already awake playing some Sonic Game. His mom points out it's 'Snowing out' and he might have the day off. Elliot runs to the window to see how much snow has fell, and only his house got snow, oddly enough. He went to the downtown area and went so high up, that he got on Jimbo's Bath plane. They got in the school, Elliot started doing some moves and then Mr.cool's class started. Mr.Cool Xaivier appears to be late and Mr.Cool asks for His excuse. Xaivier says he 'hacked' the source engine to recreate the depression of the 1930s. He starts saying how he did it and then Brandon sparks and says "That's gayer than tits!". As usual Xaivier sparks back. Mr.Cool says all of them are failing the first marking period. Brandon tells Mr.Cool to shut up. Jimbo says "Lollipops!". Xaivier says he had Internet *** with "Second Life". Brandon Sparks back. Mr.Higglesworth If you can hear it, Mr.Higgs says "You're all a bunch of faggots, get out of my class!", Then he says his genitals itch so he scratches down there. Jimbo says "Reminds me of my buddy Slim!". Elliot goes like "Slim?!, as in like Slim Jim?" *Badum ssss*. Brandon says Elliot can't make Jokes anymore. Then Mr.Higgs says Brandon can't be gay anymore, and Higgs gives him a F. Brandon comments about the f. All of the sudden some dude goes and says "Crabs give me stiffies", Elmer says that's just like potatoes. Mr.Higglesworth says that the kid thinks his poop doesn't stink. The dude starts playing his guitar. He says how he plays it by putting the guitar at his dick level. Brandon says he doesn't have one. The Dude says "****** counts too." Elmer says "My name rhymes with ******!". Higglesworth kicks The Dude in the balls and then he says all of them are stupid kids. The Dude says something that Higgs dislikes so he throws a f at him. The dude says for him to take his medicati on. He gets some cocaine and sniffs it. Elmer said he sold it for 10 bananas *although he was holding five fingers* Jimbo says "Bananas" and Elmer throws him at a door. Mr.Higgs they're taking notes. Brandon thought Higgs said "Nose." Mr.Higgs points out that Brandon is bald. Brandon points that out to Higgs too. But Higgs has some hair. Elliot says thats balding. Elmer says Elliot is bald and stabs him with a pencil. Mr.Higgs goes crazy. After that the class ended. The Fight Dan books Chris when he's putting a book in his locker. Chris wanted to know what was Dan's problem. They see Brandon and they want to beat him up. Chris says he wants to post that on youtube. Brandon says Dan is some crazy black kid and then Dan punches him. Brandon some how gets them to get hit by a plane and that's how the fight ended. Ms.Person Elliot says that they should pick their own seats. Ms.Person says it has changed, then she tells him to sit down. Brandon says Elliot was told. She says turn to page 96 in the text book. Postal Dude says "Blood Sauce" or "Butt Sauce" Ms.Person says something that bored Brandon. Brandon falls asleep and then Elliot wakes him. Brandon wanted to know why Elliot lied. Postal Dude says where is he. And then Brandon says "New Jersey" and then Postal dude says all the cars in New Jersey are props. Brandon doesn't know what a prop is then Ms.Person explains, Brandon punches her and then shows two game characters falling off a cliff. And thats how Ms.Person's class ended. Lunch They Decide to skip Gym and go eat lunch. They see a revolting lunch lady who had a terrible past. Brandon uses the Fish stick joke on Jimbo and Xaivier. The Gym Teacher says they should be in the gym. Elliot uses logic and says he should be in the gym. The School Explodes and then we get an ending. End All of them had different reactions to leaving the school. All of them have to do something leaving Elliot and Brandon. They were talking for about 30 seconds and then it ended. Transcript Transcript of Elliot Goes to School MondaysCategory:Episode